This invention relates to what is referred to herein as a fixation frame, and more particularly, to a fixation frame which is carried externally by a patient and which is secured as by pins to broken or fractured bone segments with the frame then functioning to hold the segments during the healing or mending process.
Fixation frames have been known in the past but have suffered from a number of disadvantages. For instance, many have been characterized by requiring a multiplicity of rods or bars interconnecting pin-holders in the frames. Such has resulted in increased bulk, and the complexity of the frames has interfered with surgical management during placement of the frames and adjustment of the bone segments interconnected by the frames. Others have lacked full adjustment capability, making adjustment of the frame difficult when assembled on the patient. Additionally, complexity in prior known construction introduces difficulties in properly assembling the frame on the patient and in subsequently tightening the various adjustable parts therein, to produce the necessary rigidity required if the bone segments attached by the frame are to be properly held.
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved external fixation frame assembly which obviates many of the difficulties characterizing prior known fixation frames.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a fixation frame which includes a pair of universal mechanisms interconnecting rod-holder bodies and pin-holder bodies in the frame which are readily adjusted after placement of the frame to secure parts therein from relative swivel movement.
Another object is to provide a fixation frame with universal mechanisms, interconnecting rod-holder bodies and pin-holder bodies, which are adjustable for the purpose of disconnecting or freeing the rod-holder bodies from their respective pin-holder bodies. This enables the pin-holder bodies, with the other structure freed therefrom, to be properly attached to bone segments by the surgeon with subsequent connection of the rod-holder bodies pursuant to assembling the frame whereby the frame ultimately forms an essentially rigid structure interconnecting the bone segments involved.
The fixation frame contemplated features a minimal number of parts which are tightened together to produce rigidity in the frame after attachment of the frame and proper positioning of the bone segments being held together.
A further object is to provide, in a fixation frame of the type described, a novel construction for a universal mechanism incorporated into the frame featuring relatively extensive clamping surfaces which are adjustable to be brought against each other to then hold securely parts in the universal mechanism from relative movement.
Other objects achieved by the invention are relatively simplicity in a frame having the adjustability and functions of the frame contemplated, a construction which makes possible the elimination of loose parts in fastener systems employed, and a construction which possesses flexibility in the manner in which the frame may be connected with bone fragments, i.e., either as a single frame, a double frame in two planes, a double frame in a single plane, and a double frame in a combined single and biplane configuration.